crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Street Fighter X Tekken
Abel-''A young man that was created and destined to become a replacement body for M. Bison. He was discarded as a faulty product, but managed to survive. In order to find out the truth about his past, he pursues Shadaloo.'' Guile-''A military man who specializes in hand-to-hand combat. In the past, he had a countless number of encounters in the battlefield, and understands that war requires callousness. While he is not one to talk much, he has a strong sense of justice.'' Ken-''Trained with Ryu under the tutelage of Gouken, and has since become eternal rivals with his good friend. He is the heir to the Masters Corporation.'' Ryu-A wandering street fighter who trains rigorously in order to become a true martial artist. He wishes to test his mettle against fighters around the world in order to find an answer in the heart of battle. Rufus-An American fighter who toys with his opponents with a body that moves with unimaginable speed. He is so infatuated with himself that he even ignores his opponents during a match while heaping nothing but praise on himself. He views Ken Masters as his bitter rival, but constantly mistakes anyone wearing a karate gi or sporting blonde hair as Ken, and often gets into unnecessary fights. Zangief contacts Rufus and the two of them decide to secure the mysterious "box" for themselves. Akuma-The wielder of the Satsui no Hado, a man called "the master of the fist", who has slaughtered opponents with the ferocity of a demon. He searches for strong opponents to do battle with in a game of life or death. He has sent numerous fighters to their demise. He has a keen interest in Ryu, the disciple of Akuma's brother Gouken, as he has the potential to bring forth the Satsui no Hado from inside him. Because of that, he appears now to guide Ryu to the box in the Antarctic. Balrog-With frightening punching power, Balrog pounds his opponents until they are no longer able to stand up. A top level member of Shadaloo, he is a belligerent man with a vicious mean streak, and is obsessed with money. He has a real hatred for his fellow Shadaloo member, Vega, and the feeling is most certainly mutual. However, under orders from M. Bison to retrieve Pandora, him and Vega travel to Antarctica. Juri-A cruel female fighter who finds pleasure in destruction and the suffering of others. The powerful Feng Shui engine was implanted into one of her eyes by M. Bison, giving her incredible strength. M. Bison-The leader of Shadaloo, he has crossed paths with Ryu and and his acquaintances numerous times in fierce battles. He utilizes Psycho Power, which is fueled by hatred and evil, and has sent many innocent people to an early demise. As a fighter he possesses overwhelming power and ability, and is often called a devil in disguise. In his journey for world conquest, he heads to the South Pole in search of Pandora, and its potential power. Vega-As a top level Shadaloo member, Vega is a maniacal sadist who enjoys tormenting his victims. He is obsessed with the idea of beauty and fights to rid the world of everything he deems ugly. Vega hides his face behind a mask, and with grace he soars through the air and takes down his opponents with style. He is often called the Spanish Ninja. Under orders from M. Bison, Vega and Balrog head to Antarctica to retrieve Pandora. Xiaoyu-Xiaoyu is a brilliant Chinese Kempo fighter who uses Hakkesho and Hikasho as the base of her fighting style. She is acquaintances with Heihachi Mishima, which is how she first met Jin and fell in love with him. When the Devil Gene inside of Jin awakened, Xiaoyu, deeply concerned for Jin's well-being, vows to always be by his side. She may act like a child at times, but she is strong-willed and assertive. Unable to bear the thought of Jin traveling alone to Antarctica, Xiaoyu forces herself on him. Paul-A hot-tempered fighter who aims to be the toughest fighter in the universe. He is Law's eternal sparring partner. He has suffered a countless number of defeats in battle, but refuses to give up. Instead he takes on these challenges head-on. He is currently mired in a mountain of debt, but after hearing news of a mysterious box in the Antarctic, him and Law head off to obtain it and the potential riches it would reward them with. Ogre-In the past, this mysterious creature was responsible for the tragic loss of numerous fighters. He is often called the "fighting god" due to his near-insurmountable power and imposing figure. In reality, he is actually a biological weapon that was left behind on Earth by an ancient alien race. After hearing a familiar voice from years past, he travels to the Antarctic in search of the voice's origin. Law-Law is a martial arts master, and the long-time sparring partner of Paul Phoenix. Due to his Chinese restaurant business failing as well as his son's accident, Law is desperately searching for a way to make some money. Law learns of Pandora via a news program, and smelling the scent of money, he decides to travel to the South Pole with Paul. Jin-The current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. To exterminate the tainted blood of Mishima, he aims to take the life of both his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi. He was a serious and gentle person in the past, but due to the many encounters he has had, he has become a calculating individual. He is in agony due to the Devil Gene with him, and believing that the power of Pandora may help extinguish the Devil Gene, Jin travels to the South Pole. Asuka-An Osaka-born girl who loves to stick her nose into other people's affairs, especially when it comes to fighting. Whenever she spots some roughhousing going on, she immediately enters the fray as a mediator without much thought. She has been taught the Kazama-style of martial arts, meaning she is no ordinary fighter. Asuka has a cheerful personality and gets along well with the locals. Her rival Lili has requested her assistance, so the two travel to the South Pole. Hwoarang-A young man who usually fights with a cool composure, but in reality is a hot-blooded man looking for a good fight. In the past, he was prone to hustling people into street fights, but under the guidance of Baek, he is now fully devoted to his training. Julia-As a young child, Julia discovered the ruins of an ancient civilization. Now, this nature-loving woman fights for what she believes in with Chinese Kempo. A beautiful, intelligent woman, Julia always approaches every situation with careful judgment. Bob-A man renowned as a bounty hunter who developed his body to immense proportions in order to fight larger opponents. While others vehemently disagree, Bob believes that he now has the "perfect body". Marduk-An overwhelmingly powerful fighter that uses Vale Tudo. Despite being at odds with King over the death of Armor King, the two eventually found friendship in the midst of their conflict. Zangief-A hero of Russia who is aptly named the Red Cyclone. His love for his country outstrips anyone else, and to show the world the strength of his motherland, he fights day in and day out. He is a man with a finely honed body of muscle and power. Rolento-A former high-ranking officer in the Mad Gear gang, Rolento was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, explosives, small arms and of course, bojutsu. Now he focuses on creating an "ideal nation" where everyone is a soldier day in and out. After learning about a mysterious box from a subordinate, Rolento seeks to secure and destroy the box to show the world that his army is a force to be reckoned with. Ibuki-Trained from infancy to become a ninja. Although she carries out her duties, in reality she dreams of living a normal, high school girl life. She has a fascination with pop idols, but when she is tasked with a responsibility, she is always reliable. Hugo-Hugo was a member of the Mad Gear syndicate, but after its collapse, he turned towards the squared circle and used his massive size and power to become a pro wrestler. Since then he has used his unparalleled strength and wrestling techniques to annihilate a great number of opponents. Dhalsim-An Indian priest who is a master of yoga. His ability to stretch both his arms and legs and to spew fire from his mouth are all a result of his miraculous yoga powers. Although he is hesitant to harm his opponents, he continues to fight for himself and his family. Poison-A former member of the Mad Gear crime syndicate. She is constantly at odds with her partner Hugo, although the two seem to get along just fine regardless. This finely curved woman doesn’t always look this good. Sagat-To prepare himself for his inevitable rematch against Ryu, the king of Muay Thai retreated to a secluded mountain village for training. His chest bares the scar left by Ryu's Shoryuken, and serves as a reminder to him of their fight. He cares not for victory or defeat; he merely wishes to clash against fighters of great strength. Cammy-A young woman who belongs to the Delta Red team in the Secret Intelligence Services' Special Forces Unit. She was formerly one of M.Bison's brainwashed soldiers, but has since reverted to her former self and now works closely with her comrades. Chun-Li-An Interpol detective that continues to track Shadaloo in order to learn the truth about her father's whereabouts. While she stands firm against the forces of evil, she is also a cheerful and stunningly attractive woman. King-A pro wrestler who wears a Jaguar mask to the ring. He swore revenge against Armor King's foe, Marduk, but eventually reconciled with his foe. He is a silent and serious fighter. Nina-A professional assassin, who works without choosing her clientele. She is a cool-headed and callous individual who does not let anyone get in the way of her job. In the past, she failed to assassinate Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya-A cold-blooded killer who has awakened the power of the devil. Supporting the G corporation from behind the scenes, he works in secret to reacquire the Mishima Zaibatsu. An arrogant and brutal man, he has fought countless times against his father, Heihachi, and his son, Jin. Yoshimitsu-As the mysterious head of the Manji clan, Yoshimitsu steals from evil companies and spreads their wealth to the poor. Although he has a serious temperament, he also shows flashes of stupidity. Steve-A cool, handsome boxer who is currently the reigning middleweight champion of the world. He is a serious and strong-hearted character who hates when others meddle in his matches. Kuma-A ferocious bear who uses a variation of the Heihachi Mishima style of karate. He is more than a mere pet to Heihachi, and stands as sort of a partner with him. When Jin was in control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kuma rescued the company in Heihachi's stead. He has also sat on the Mishima Zaibatsu's board of directors. Raven-Dispatched by an unknown corporation, the agent known as Raven tracks his targets from the darkness and erases them. He uses a unknown derivation of classic ninjitsu. Regardless of his mission's difficulty, Raven can always be relied on to carry out his duty. Lili-The daughter of a world-famous oil czar. She has a haughty, arrogant attitude but also has a penchant for fighting, and thus when she finds the time she engages in street fights. Heihachi-The man known as the King of Iron Fist, a formidable figure whose incredible strength betrays his age. He is usually a callous and heartless individual, but from time to time shows a softer side. He is currently fighting his son Kazuya and his grandson Jin for control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. After discovering that both Jin and Kazuya have begun to search for Pandora, Heihachi begins his own journey to exterminate the two in order to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu. Blanka-The ruler of the jungle, who survived the harsh conditions of his environment since he was a child. The jungle has tempered his body so that he can move around quickly and with unpredictability. He uses unusual techniques to chase down his opponents. Cody-A hero of Metro City, known for helping to bring about the fall of Mad Gear. However, unable to settle down into a peaceful lifestyle, he began a rampage and ended up being imprisoned. He now lives a self-indulgent life and enjoys breaking out of prison whenever he wants to in order to create chaos. Dudley-A proud English gentleman with a perfectly groomed moustache. After his father's business went bankrupt and he lost everything, he put forth a tremendous amount of effort and fortitude to become a heavyweight boxer, and successfully recouped all of his father's assets. Elena-A member of an African tribe descended from a proud warrior. She has a big heart and a gentle character. She is able to hear and comprehend various rhythms as well as the voices of the wind and trees. Guy-The 39th successor to the Bushinryu clan since the period of the Warring States. He once rescued Metro City from the clutches of the Mad Gear crime syndicate. He uses antiquated Japanese, and is a serious individual. Sakura-A high school girl who began to street fight after meeting Ryu. Her fighting style as well as her clothing -- complete with headband -- also matches that of Ryu. She never forgets to train every day and always puts forth her best effort in everything. Lei-A detective with the Hong Kong international police force, known as "Super Cop". He has a keen sense of justice and is also a highly competent investigator. However, due to his carefree attitude, he has a large number of unsolved cases. Lars-The brains behind the coup d'état of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was formerly a young and brilliant leader of the Tekken Force, possessing great battle potential and wits to match. He has a good nature around him which has given birth to a bond of confidence between him and his cohorts, but also possesses great leadership ability. Jack-X-A powerful robot that responds only to the orders of its master. It serves as a backup to the JACK-6 line of robots. It possesses superior attack range and power, and is also equipped with several high-powered all-range attacks. Christie-The granddaughter of a legendary Capoeira master. While her grandfather was imprisoned, he befriended Eddy, who she learned Capoeira from. Yearning for another chance to meet Eddy, she now searches for his whereabouts after he suddenly disappears. Bryan-The former partner of Lei Wulong. He lost his life during a shootout in Hong Kong, but was brought back to life as a "replicant". Afterwards, he gave into his destructive tendencies and now only lives to cause mayhem. Alisa-A robot modeled after a young girl, developed by Dr. Boskonovitch in his research facility. Lars discovered her by chance, and since then she has supported him in his endeavors. She has a polite and honest personality, although she can be somewhat childish at times. Pac-Man-A living being whose origin and motive are wrapped in mystery. It is an omnivorous life form that consumes anything in its path. No matter what happens, its smile never leaves its face. It is not known what it is thinking or what its motives are, but it is certainly heading towards the box. Mega Man-Known as a Digger, a person who digs up relics from the past for research. He is a hot-tempered man, but has a strong sense of justice and is also very polite. His weak point is that he is easily rattled when backed into a corner. He is always running around in a hurry due to the demands of his partner Roll, and this time he's been asked to travel to Antarctica to retrieve a mysterious box. Toro-Lonely but pampered. A cat that is very pure-hearted and simple-minded.Toro awakened the power of the Hadou while attempting to remember as many words as possible in a quest to become human. Toro loves tuna, wrapped fermented beans, shrimp, and is an accomplished sewist. Kuro-A cat that has been around the block a couple of times. Kuro possesses knowledge on a wide variety of miscellaneous topics, and loves games, the occasional adult beverage and the company of beautiful women.While staying up late at night playing games, Kuro unexpectedly awakened the Devil Gene within him naturally. Kuro dreams of a future where he can live freely and do whatever he wants at any time. Cole-In a flash, Cole became a man with the power to wield electricity. Able to fire electric-based attacks from his hands, this hero is shrouded in a tempest of electricity, and can mow down anyone who opposes him. Category:Blog posts